


Robbie Amell's Family Reunion

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Pictures, Spit Roast, Vore, cook vore, foot worship, rotisserie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Robbie gets a strange text from his cousin Stephen but decides to meet up with their extended family in the deep country at their hunting lodge but ends up being the one they were hunting.





	Robbie Amell's Family Reunion

Robbie had just finished on set of “The Babysitter” when he got a text from Stephen. TXT from Stephen: Robbie. Just got into contact with the cousins. They want to have a mini reunion. Here’s the address it’s gonna be amazing! Robbie looked at the text, a bit suspicious since Stephen was more of a caller but probably, knowing where the cousins lived in bumfuck no where, there was probably not good enough service to do so. With a shrug he remembered last family reunion where Stephen fucked him real good in the hotel. He was sold at that point and got his ticket. Packing just a few pairs of shorts and tank tops he was on his way. Then as he exited the airport he was greeted by the two cousins who looked…considerably hotter than last time standing by their pickup. The younger, Bubba, was around 19 and hurried over to hug his cousin. “Robbie look at you! Stephen said you two’ve been on the TV with your shirts off and now I see why. Y’all two are lookin meaty!” He chuckled, feeling Robbie up unabashedly. Clem on the other hand nodded and took his bag. “Let’s get you outta here City-boy. You need a nice romp back where the family comes from.” He said, tossing Robbie’s bag into the back of the pickup. “Stephen’s already there and we’ve had some fun with ‘im.” He smirked, picking his teeth a bit. Robbie was a bit jet lagged so this just seemed like how his cousins were…no big thing. He hopped into the front seat of the pickup between Clem and Bubba and laughed while Bubba went on and on about whatever the fuck he’d been shooting and catching. Cooking them up himself. Robbie was slapped out of his spacing by Bubba who slapped his Meaty pec and said “These’d make great steaks, huh Clem?” Which Bubba finished with a hard squeeze to his pec. Robbie looked around and saw they were now on a dirt road. The nearest city-type civilization had to be nearly a hundred miles away…maybe that’s an overstatement but now they were turning down a barely blazed trail into the woods. Clem stayed focused on the road, ignoring bubba. “I thought you guys lived closer to the city?” He said, a bit more confused than nervous. “We do…” Clem said, not wavering in his focus as his truck pushed through to a clearing where there was a pretty sizable one story cabin with smoke coming out the chimney. “This is the huntin’ lodge.” “Oh…I didn’t bring anything to hunt.” Robbie said, a bit frustrated now with Stephen’s lack of preparation warning in his text. He then thought about it and texted Stephen, wondering where he was.” “Who you textin’?” Clem asked, a bit aggressively. “Stephen…” Robbie smiled. “No-“ Bubba reached out but it sent. The text received tone went off in Clem’s pocket which made Robbie look over at him, seeing Stephen’s phone case popping out of Clem’s pocket as they started walking to the lodge. Before he got an answer he felt something hit him over the head and the world went black. — When he came to Robbie was confused and looked at his surroundings. He was in the lodge…maybe he got hit and they brought him inside to recover…wait…he felt his ankles and hands tied down, the surface he was on was slightly chilly. “What the fuck?” He muttered. Looking around more he saw a fire roaring in the fireplace, above it was an empty wood plaque-thing where you mount deer he assumed, next to it…no…that’s not possible?! He looked at the accompanying placquard next to the empty one where Stephen’s disembodied head was mounted with an apple in his mouth. on either side of his head were Stephen’s feet…Robbie knew those feet. He’d worshipped them for hours once Stephen had finished filming…now they were mounted on either side of his head like a hunted deer. Now everything rushed back to his head. The text was very un like Stephen, Clem and Bubba acted very oddly hands on, Bubba called his pecs ‘steaks’ more than once…FUCK! Like it was planned Clem and bubba came over to where Robbie was breathing heavily and whimpering ‘fuck no, oh god.’ over and over as Clem chewed on what was quite obviously Stephen’s roasted dick and Bubba snacked on a pec steak. “Look who’s up, Clem…” Bubba said through a mouthful of Stephen’s pec. “It’s the next meal…” Clem smiled, flashing teeth that Robbie could see were a lot sharper than he remembered. “Don’t worry, cuz. You’re gonna be just as tasty if not more than Cousin Stephen…” He hummed, running his hands down what Robbie now noticed was his naked flesh. They stripped him…He was gonna be the next meal. He struggled against the binds. “Fuck please! Don’t do this!” Robbie yelled, continuing to fight. This made the cousins laugh. “You sound just like Stephen when we brought out the knife.” Clem chuckled, squeezing Robbie’s ass hard. “In the end the more you scream the better you taste.” He hummed, spanking Robbie’s ass which got a yelp out of him.”

Bubba walked behind Robbie and toyed with his feet, humming. “Clem…look at these. They’ll look real pretty next to his head up there, huh?” Bubba then licked Robbie’s foot, moaning. “Tasty too Clem…” He said before walking back. “How we gonna cook ‘im, Clem?” “I’m thinkin we ram a spit up his ass and cook ‘im over the fire outside…see pretty city boy’s body go all nice and roasted ‘fore our eyes…” He moaned, hands running all over Robbie’s body. Robbie’s heart started beating faster. He’d seen pigs get spitted at premiere parties and at luaus but this was gonna be him. He screamed but received a hard slap across the face before Clem squatted to look him in the eyes. “Stop squealing pig. You don’t want us to pierce somethin’ vital when we spit ya…live meat roasted up rare is my favorite. Don’t ruin that.” He winked, slapping him again, lighter now. Robbie wanted to say something but he could tell if he ever spoke up he’d get a slap or worse. If he got out of this the moneymaker needed to be in tact. He steeled himself and took a deep breath. That seemed to soothe them but after a moment of silence he felt something warm splash onto his naked back then all of the rest of him. He felt one spread his cheeks even as another poured the brown liquid…some sort of barbecue sauce… Robbie was about to yelp but it was choked off as he felt pressure in his ass. They were pumping him full of the stuff with an oversized syringe. He bit his lip and just took it, feeling his tight abs bulge a bit. There was murmuring behind him but Bubba came over and squatted in front of him. “You’re about to feel a bit of a pinch.” “What?” Robbie asked but suddenly felt much more of a pinch as a metal spear pushed all the way through and out his mouth. His eyes went wide and he looked at Bubba…he hadn’t expected that so soon. He wiggled a bit but noticed he was still breathing, though obstructed, and he wiggled his toes. He was ok but in a lot of pain. “Shit!” “What, Clem? You hit somewhere the meat needed to keep?” “No Bubba just forgot out favorite.” There was a rustling as he suddenly heard the sound of cutting through flesh and not even a quarter of a second after ward he heard metal on metal. Robbie screamed out as both Bubba and clem walked over to the front of him where they were holding…his feet. The both of them had one in their hands and worshipped them zealously. He whimpered but noticed they must have cauterized him though the metal spit kept him from turning his head. This was a lot to take in but there was also the point where he realized…this was the moment that showed him…he was just their meal now…just meat on a spit like the gyros at the mall. One of them splashed a bucket of water onto his head and smirked. “That’s too keep that pretty face cool so it don’t cook when we put you over the fire…you got a special place for that head to go in a bit…right next to these souvenirs.” He felt his arms and legs get tied to the pull and just felt like he was meat now…there was no other way to describe it. They heaved his meat on the skewer onto their shoulders and he could smell the fire. When they started to raise him up and put him onto the device he could see the flames…feel the heat…all of it. He then saw them hit a switch where some redneck bullshit chain thing pulled and pulled on one side until he started rotating. As he rotated over he saw the two cheers with their beer and set an alarm as they watched their own cousin…flesh and blood rotate over the fire. He couldn’t do anything but notice that they definitely knew what they were doing if smell had anything to do with it. Robbie the meat smelled great and he knew it. At least he had that to go out on. He smelled delicious and if what Clem said was true about wanting him raw he would be take off in enough time to be told if he tasted as good as he smelt. Some time passed he was sure but Robbie heard the ringing of the timer which woke him up from his near slumber. He was then lifted off the spit and brought over to a picnic table where he was lifted from one end, sent sliding off the spit and onto the table, the bbq sauce making him slip and slide to the middle of the table. His head was still fully functional besides the apple gag but the rest of him was roasted stiff. He looked around as much as he could and saw bot Clem and Bubba tie bibs around their neck and grab a knife. He was finger food apparently. In that moment he heard them get to cutting, wasting no time on words as his ass was cut off and he could hear the juicy sloppy sounds of his ass being eaten up. You couldn’t tell they’d just eaten Stephen who was a hefty bit meatier than him. The two cousins basically inhaled their serving of ass meat before flipping him over, resting his head on a pillow of sorts so he could see as they sliced off his pec stakes and ate them. This was a lot to take in but the last thing he saw was the seconds of one of them cut off his dick and slurp it down before his head was cut off with a cleaver. Clem left Bubba to the rest of Robbie for the time as he went and mounted the guy’s head and feet over the mantle. He looked them over and saw the two empty signs next to them. “Can’t wait to trick that twink meat flash boy up here and that Colton…seent pictures of that ass and that’ll make one great ham for the holidays…tell you what.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more chapters of this let me know.


End file.
